


【哈德】机械蝴蝶①（PWP/强强）

by isk1013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 赛博朋克cyberpunk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isk1013/pseuds/isk1013
Summary: ●赛博朋克设定●雇佣刺客Harry x 走私交易商Draco●私设如山，OOC注意●不会写科幻类型的，请多包容。●随缘更新
Relationships: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 22





	【哈德】机械蝴蝶①（PWP/强强）

————————

大部分的工作都被机器人做了，我们这些人存在的意义，就是混吃等死吗？

————————

“哔哔——滋——Correction（修正）……again,Correction……again，Correction……”

耳麦里传出刺耳的电子机械女声 ，冰冷的规律频振让人感到厌烦。市中心一幢摩天大厦的某一层里，全息投影弥漫着整个客厅，一个衣衫不整的男人瘫在沙发上，手边放着堆满了已燃烬烟头的烟灰缸。

“boss……灯黑了，东西没了。”

手中的烟猛然被掐灭，揉捏，变形直至弹出一点电火花，然后变成智能废铁。

“查到对方身份了吗？”

“是一个雇佣刺客，代号是……‘Savior’（救世主），boss，Morgan那边任务失败了，我们的合同关系取消。"

耳麦对面关掉了通讯，男人看着面前的冰蓝色显示屏，自己的账户又损失了一大笔钱财，全是拜那个什么“救世主”所赐。

他是一个走私犯，准确来说，他叫Draco Malfoy，是一个受人尊敬的交易商

科技高速发展带来的经济爆炸让人们生活质量日渐低下，当初Draco刚成年的时候在某家小公司干文职，一眼望不到尽头的枯燥生活让他乏味。他渴望钱财和人们的尊敬，在一次意外中，他不小心卷进黑交易，从此便当起了线人。

然而交易早就抛弃了那些琐碎的环节进入新的时代了。也许有人会在边境上转移非法武器，或者从企业中窃取并转售医疗用品。也许有人是一个技能经纪人，作为高价刺客和网行者的代理先生，甚至雇佣整个游牧民部落来帮忙完成他与客户签订的合同。买卖黑手党老教父的遗产，拥有各种商业市场和政治社团之间的人脉……但Draco不会脏了自己的手，他只需要将消息送给联系人和盟友，把冰山一角连接起来组成一个巨大的阴谋网，然后利用手段谋取暴利就行了。如果在城市中有哪个高人气的夜总会，他也早就把它买下来，尽可能一切为之他用。如果有新的军用级别装备出现在了街头，那也是他偷运出来的。如果企业之间的战争没达成他们想要的目的，Draco会出现在双方的谈判桌上，等待着找准机会大捞一笔。

但Draco干这行并不完全是为了钱。如果有人干了蠢事，他会帮那些蠢货藏匿起来。当一个人一无所有时，他会让那个可悲者住自己资本下的房子。当一个街区被封锁起来后，他会及时送去食物。他这么做，也只是为了能够有更多人报答他。在90年代，会有人说Draco 是一个犯罪领主，但现在一支离破碎、令人厌恶、充满危险的朋克年代，他被尊称为“中间人”。

“一群拿钱不要命的走狗……真是见鬼。”德拉科走到落地窗旁，看着外面被霓虹灯环绕的科技之城，视线转过那一幢幢高楼，而后落在西南方向的贫民窟地区，不再挪开。

“Mr. Malfoy，编号A347交易在下午两点零五分开始，地点雨城区，队伍配备15名安保人员加3名重机械工程兵。”智能AI管家的声音在身后响起，德拉科愣了几秒，抬手看了看自己的老旧手表，不知道在思索什么。

“……不解决那个“麻烦”，交易没有百分百的保障。”话音刚落，面前的玻璃窗便显示出一个菱形的身份信息证明。

【姓名：不详  
代号：“Savior ”  
身体机能：半机械化改造  
来源：战争退役  
常驻：扫帚酒吧  
联系方式：不详】

德拉科忽略后排那些全是“不详”的字眼，他的目光牢牢锁在“扫帚酒吧”这个词上，心里早已有了自己的盘算。

把可利用的东西全部为我所用。这是德拉科的信条，也是他走到今天这个地位的重要原因。利益至上，作为一个商人，理性的头脑适合他们。

————————  
红灯区，扫帚酒吧。

德拉科很厌烦这种地方，他拢了拢大衣的衣领，低着头快步走着，那些红色的闪烁的光总是让他想起自己婊子似的的母亲。那些隐匿在窗口后面的裸体女人，都悄悄的从缝隙中偷看这个在肮脏污乱的街上走着的“上层人。”

这里是被“清线”所划开的地区，一个不受政府管辖和法律保护的极乐世界，这里包容着各式各样的罪犯和妓女，全城最大的灰色交易网就藏在这里的地下街区。

“……该死的，倒霉的下雨天。”

德拉科不由得想起了几年前他还是一个人单打独斗的时候，混在充满机油味儿，浸满雨水的仓库里，记录着那些没有备案的器械，还得时刻提防政府的搜查和机动警，一个人整天躲躲藏藏，出入危险的交易区拿着不多的中介费用，摸爬滚打走到了今天。

“绝不允许任何一个纰漏……毁了我的一切。”

扫帚酒吧隐蔽得要命，当德拉科找到入口的时候已经过了半个小时。他推门而入，发现里面热闹得不行。摇滚仔正在和一个游牧民扳手腕，周围的硬汉们为在一起助威呐喊，几个妙龄女郎倚在吧台边，深陷的乳沟几乎快要全部裸露出来，屁股的一大半在接触着空气，网格袜束缚着具有肉感的大腿，暴露又性感其中两个还对着德拉科抛媚眼。

“这里真是有够糟糕的……”德拉科鄙夷地瞥了一眼，然后快速走到吧台旁边，点了一杯白兰地端在手上。

“……Savior…今天生意空着吗？”德拉科看着缓缓旋转的酒液，头也不抬地说。吧台后的男人年纪有些大了，他疑惑地看着面前这个有着浅金色头发的年轻人。

“Gryffindor，Lion……and，Quidditch。”

德拉科凑近对方的耳朵，轻轻说了几个联络暗网上，那个“救世主”的关键词，然后得到了一个金红相间的铁铸铭牌，上面印着一只狮子。

顺着编号，德拉科顺利找到了一处隔间，里面的人正在愉快地聊天喝酒，丝毫没有注意到门口多出来一个人。

“砰砰。”清脆的敲门声打断了屋内的传话，德拉科巡视了一圈对面的大块头们，然后将手机的铭牌举起来，展示给大家看。其他识相的人都陆续起身离开，只剩下……一个正在喝黄油啤酒的青年。

德拉科试探性的走近，上下打量了一番。他的头发乱糟糟的，带着一副老旧的眼镜，皮夹克看起来也十分的年代久远了，裤子和鞋子都磨损得严重，不过都还比较的干净，要命的是他喝的黄油啤酒却是德拉科讨厌的饮料之一。

喔，左手还是一只机械手，闪着冰冷的光，那是杀人不眨眼的利器。

无论是作为自由职业保安还是雇佣杀手，或是为了保护商业交易和公司灰色产业而雇佣的巨型企业改造士兵，雇佣刺客就是这个时代中的精英战斗机器之一。

大多数雇佣刺客都会投身于军事行动，大多是在企业雇佣军中或者上位者在世界各地持续进行的各种警方行动之一。随着战争积累的损耗，他们越来越多的依赖改造硬件，获取各种手炮武器和装甲，用生物程序芯片可以增强反应和意识，一点战斗药剂可以让他们领先于敌人之前。当一个刺客成为强者中的强者，他就甚至可以离开企业与上位者的行列，转而成为一名自由人浪迹天涯，利用致命的天赋做些杀手保镖或法外制裁者的行当，只要客户能够支付高额的费用，一切好商量。

这听起来很不错，不是吗？但有一个代价——一个沉重的代价。那就是，最初的血肉之躯已经支离破碎，他们现在变得跟一台机器没什么两样。长久的杀戮生活让神经如此紧绷，以至于随时都要克制自己避免发狂，为了保持优势而磕的药物已经给了身体可怕的成瘾后遗症…………并且不能相信任何人——母亲、朋友、爱人，没有人可以倾诉心肠。这一夜也许还在城中的顶层公寓里睡觉，下一次就可能安眠于街道上的某个肮脏小巷里。

但这是一个恰到好处的标价，再合适不过的价码。并且他们愿意支付，也出得起这个价格，因为雇佣刺客是一个独行侠。

“你雇佣我，做什么任务，危险程度，薪水，都是必须要谈清楚的。”对面开口了，正脸转过来，居然还有一副英俊的相貌。

“在那之前，我想你应该知道我是谁。”德拉科坐在正对着的沙发上，优雅地交叠起双腿。“我是Malfoy，‘中间人’，今天上午，你刚好毁了我的一单大生意。所以，我想我可以砍价。”

那个雇佣刺客瞬间楞了一下，啤酒杯被他缓缓放了下来，然后坐直了身体，表情变得很严肃。

【妈的……这么快就找上门了。】镜片背后隐藏的绿眼睛紧紧盯着对方，将上下都仔细观察了一遍。【……自古美人多蛇蝎，啧，肯定不是什么好惹的家伙】

“那真是非常抱歉……呃，Mr. Malfoy，你知道的，我们拿钱卖命，从来不站队不表明立场。 ”

“客套话就别说了，直接进入正题吧。”德拉科从大衣口袋里拿出一个精致的硬币大小的圆形机器，放在桌子上，轻轻摁一下，全息投影立刻出现在了两人面前。

“这是长期雇佣合同，你的能力很强，应该去最适合你的地方大展身手。”德拉科轻轻的笑了一下。“你是聪明人，利弊权衡不需要我来明说。”

对面陷入了沉思，倏地又抬起头来，与德拉科对视。

“确定不追究我破坏你交易的责任？”

“我确定。”

“行。”男人明显兴奋起来了，他摘掉用来伪装的眼镜，伸出手把头发往耳后抹了把，神似背头的发型衬得他的脸更加迷人起来。“既然是雇佣我，那么，Mr. Malfoy ，您该给我多少好处？”

“……高额薪水……”  
“这个别人也可以提供。”  
“安全屋。”  
“我自己有。你招聘我，Savior，不应该提出一点有诚意的条件？”

“…………Hogwarts每个月推出的新系列机械臂加最新的AI系统和武器库。”  
“成交！！” 

“还有，你绝对，不能‘‘背叛‘‘我。”  
“……筹码呢？Mr. Malfoy？你拿什么来赌我的忠诚？”  
“你的信用额度出了名的高，另外我可以额外答应你三个要求，任何要求。”  
“好，这非常合算。”

两个人站起来，小型机器开始扫描眼球识别，最后雇佣协定确认成功。

“我现在是你的老板了，该你拿出诚意了。”德拉科点燃一根烟含在嘴里，等待着。对方指定了一个坐标点。“那批货明早上在码头交接，我可以带你的人进去。”

话音刚落，男人的机械手里多了一个东西，被放在德拉科面前。那是一只金红配色的仿生机械蝴蝶，还散发着淡淡的荧光。

“这是我的联络信号。”

德拉科没有说话，只是静静地看着对方，眼睛里藏着看不出的意味。

“……唉………我叫Harry ，Harry Potter。很高兴为您工作，boss。”那个自称savier的男人伸出手，紧接着德拉科的手递过来，紧紧握在一起。

“Draco ，Malfoy 。”  
“欢迎加入我们。”


End file.
